You Belong To Me Only
by SarinaTsukiyomi
Summary: Being adopted into the Sohma family by Akito himself! Jade Sohma a 18 year old girl with blue eyes and blue hair starts to have a thing for Akito Sohma head of the Sohma household. With Akitos temper will she be able to keep up with him?..
1. Chapter 1

Jade sighed as she began to rise from her bed. Getting up she walk towards the bathroom turning the shower on. Stripping herself of her clothes she slid herself into the shower, the water hitting her skin as she soaped up her body. Rinsing the Strawberry scented soap off her body she turned the shower off and reached for a towel wrapping it around her body as she opened the door she sees someone on her porch.

"Did you have a nice shower my little princess" A voice said from the porch. "Yes i did" Jade said back smiling. "Aren't you forgetting something" He asks, a smirk slowly arising on his face as he turns to face you in your towel. "Do i have to.." Jade asked somewhat embarrassed. "Just do it!" he yelled annoyed. "Yes my Prince.." she said taking a sigh. He smirked feeling pleased as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a sun dress and walked back to the bathroom. Jade came back out to be seen in a blue and white sundress. Akito motions her to come using his hand. Jade silently walked over to him and sat next to him by his face. "Yes. My Prince?" she say plainly. He smirked and looked towards her his bangs in his face. "My little Princess.. let's go somewhere" He says surprising her. He usually never leaves Sohma property. "But..you're gonna get sick" Jade said somewhat worried. He glares and grabs her by the hair bringing her closer to his face "Dont! tell me that im sick!,Ive been sick since i was born! If i want to leave i can leave!" He yelled throwing her to the side like a rag doll. Jade looked at him slightly hurt by his words and actions. She sighed and got up to brush her hair after Akito pulled it.

Jade suddenly felt something warm on her leg, looking down she saw a two inch cut, its blood trickling down her leg. Akito getting up to get his clothes on leaves her room his eyes shifting to her cut unnoticeably. Getting the first aid Jade clean up the two inch cut and put two band-aids on it because it was so long. She heard her door slam when akito left. She sighed._*I dont think he likes me sometimes.* _she thought to herself. But even if he was mean to her, she still had a small crush on him. He was always protective of her. Jade stood up putting the first aid kit away as she left her room and went towards Akito's as she knocked on the door hearing a low "Enter" sliding his door open he's already dressed. Jade walked up to him and grabbed his hand putting the other on his forehead to make sure he doesn't have a fever. Akito looked slightly taken back by her actions. "Well at least you don't have a fever" She said smiling. His cheeks tinted a slight pink but quickly as it came it disappeared.

Jade led him out to the Sohma car, he opened the drivers door for you. She gave him a sweet smile and got in the car as he closed the door. He came on the other side and got into the passenger seat next to hers. Jade started driving off. "where do you want to go Akito?" she asked keeping her eyes on the road. She turned to him slightly not hearing a reply smiling you see him fast asleep. She soon stops the car and shakes akito awake. Slowly awaking he looks at her dazed. "I didn't know where you wanted to go..so i took you to a cafe" she said. "It's good. Let's see what they have in this so called cafe"he says coldly. She nods and follow him inside getting out the car. He holds the door open for her as she walked in saying "Thank you" to him and he nods as he follows behind her. All the males gawk an eye at her, she looked at them a little nervous and akito glaring them to death. They both find a table in the back for two her and akito sitting facing each other as she looks at the menu's already on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade picked up her menu and took a look at it. She then paused and looked up at Akito. "What do you want to eat?" She asked. He looked towards her "Something edible, but it looks like they might not have anything of that nature" He said coldly. "How about we just get a tea and eat somewhere else" She suggested. He nods giving you permission to order him tea. The waitress soon came over with a pen and pad in her hands. "How may I help you" She asked cheerfully. "Two rose teas please" She asked. The waitress taking down what she had asked for asked "Will there be anything else?". "No nothing else" Jade replied. "Your tea will be here shortly" The waitress said leaving your table. Jade looked over to akito smiling.

Before you could say anything to akito someone came up to the table. A tall guy with blond hair and blue eyes who has been keeping his eye on Jade the whole time. "Hey cutie listen why don't you ditch the small fry and come hang at my table" He says smirking. Akito snaps his head towards the guy "Who the hell gave you permission to talk to her!" He snapped. Jade looked at how angry akito was "Akito calm down" She told him knowing he won't listen anyway. "Don't tell me to calm down I can do whatever I want!" He yelled at her. The guy got angry and decided to throw a punch at Akito while he was ranting. Hitting him square in the cheek, akito fell back into his chair holding his cheek. Jade knew what akito was capable of so while the guy was grinning and laughing at akito, before Akito could do anything jade had kicked the guy in the crotch area making him lean forward. Then she grabbed his arm pulling it behind his back making him sit on his knees. "Apologize now!" She yelled annoyed. Akito looked shocked at what she was doing. "Why should i?" He said stubbornly. Jade twisted his arm behind his back more making him yell in pain "ok ok ok.. Im sorry" He said as she let him go he walked off. She sat next to akito worried.

"Akito are you alright?" She asked. Akito gave her a death glare "I do not need you to fight my fights" he said lowly. "But I didn't want you to kill him so I made him leave by myself" She explained. "I know what you are capable of" She said smiling. Akito stared at her unable to keep his eyes off of her. Jade's eyes lay upon his now swollen cheek. "I'll get you something for that" She said as she went into the back of the café. Jade went to the bathroom and took out her handkerchief and ran cold water on it. Squeezing it a little to get some of the water out, she turned the water off and ran back to akito. She placed the handkerchief on his cheek as he winced from how cold it was. "I know you don't like it but it's so your pretty face stays the way it used to be" She said smiling. Akito's eyes widened wondering if you were saying he was good looking. Akito turned his face away from you holding the handkerchief on his cheek himself. The waitress soon comes with their tea placing it on the table, she then leaves. Jade picked up her tea and blew on it a little, then taking a sip she smiling. "This is pretty good" she said. She picked Akito's tea cup up and blew on it for him. "Here akito taste it" She offered. "It could be poisonous " He mumbled. "Want me to taste it for you?" she asked. Akito didn't say anything, jade picked up his tea and took a small sip of it. "This one is delicious also" she said putting the teacup to his lips afterwards.

Akito willingly took a sip of the tea. "It's not bad can use a lot of work" he said. Jade laughed at him. "Your so stubborn just admit it's good" she said. "Im no such thing" he said looking out the window. Jade finished drinking all her tea as well as akito. The waitress came back with the bill and set it on the table leaving right after. Akito grabbed the bill and looked it over. He dug in his pocket and took out some cash setting the correct amount on the table. He then grabs Jade's hand walking her out of the café. "I'll be driving" he said opening her door and closing it after she was seated. He got into the driver's seat and buckled up starting the car. ~_Akito's birthday is this week I wonder what I should get him~ _she thought to herself. "Akito lets stop here for a second" she asked him as he stopped the car infront of a small restaurant. Jade had soon come back with a bag in her hand. "What's that?" akito asked. "Food" she said smiling. "We could of ate at the main house" he said. "But I wanted you to try this" she said. Giving in to her he started driving towards the Sohma main house. Upon arrival they both get out of the car walking inside. Akito walked into his room Jade following behind him. Akito turned around and pushed jade up against a wall pressing his body against hers. She stared at akito shocked. She began to squirm trying to get out of his grip. "Akito" she said but was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers. Her face had been flustered with red as he stopped moving. He kissed her deeper staring into her eyes smirking. He pulled out of the kiss and leaned in towards her ear "You belong to me only" He whispered.


End file.
